The Human Vampire
by SataySticks
Summary: Sarah Taylor The Human Vampire. Raised By The Volturi. Sent Away Because Of Nomad Vampires After Revenge. Cullens Are Vamps. Normal Pairings. Except Ed/OC. Occasionally.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay So I Am Going To Try Righting In A POV. I've never done it Before So If Its Crap. Feel Free to Tell Me How To Sort It. =P Sorry about all the POV changes that's just the way I'm going to write. If you don't like the switches then get over it or just don't read it. Ok so this is the introduction. X**

** Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah. I Dont Own Twilight. Etc. Blah Blah Blah**

Cold and dark. Always cold and dark. Why was Italy so wet? Isn't it supposed to be sunny? The rain, Oh the rain. There is always rain. I wonder what sun is like. I've heard it's warm and bright. I've heard it lights up the world. Making everything beautiful. Well that's what _they _say. _They_ never let me see it. They say it would ruin my beauty and power.

Beauty and power. I was born with it. I grew up with it. I lived it. Everyday I get stronger. I take out more and more. I'm a killer. My first instinct is to kill. I can't help it. It was how I was raised. I was raised to kill the innocent and the deadly alike. I was raised to protect the Highest Power.

They took me. They kept me. They killed my parents and there was nothing I could do. They came in the dead of night. They came and they killed them. Drank every drop of blood. Right before my once innocent eyes. I was 4. I didn't know death. I didn't know what death was. Back then I thought we lived forever. And now I live death everyday because they told me to. As soon as I saw what they did. I knew. I knew what they were. Vampires.

I could escape. Easily. But there's only one reason I stay. It's because I'm scared. I'm scared to even turn my back on them. It sounds funny. Killer of vampires is scared of her own coven. Although I'm not really a coven member. I'm more of a pet. A human pet. The only reason they never killed me is because of what I can do. I invent. I create any gift I want. Any. That's how I survive. How I live.

My name is Sarah Taylor. I'm 16. A killing machine and on the run from 2 nomad vampires set on killing me. Burning me alive. As revenge for killing their Leader.

It was his fault. I told him he could leave. Turn and run before I hurt him. But he didn't. His last words before I ripped him to shreds scared me the most. "I'll be back. I will get you." The way he said it was like he new something. Something important. Something bad. And I wasn't going to stay around to find out. So I did what any other scared human would do. I ran. I just ran. I haven't stopped yet. It's been two days. One more mile until I reach Volterra. So I can pack and leave. I'll tell them but it won't matter what they say or do. I am leaving and I don't plan on going back. Ever.

Fear makes you fast. A mile really does feel like nothing now. I used to hate having to run at vampire speed. It used to tier me out. But know it seems to have finally clicked. I understand the power needed to move and stop.

As soon as I reached the castle. I burst through the oak doors and screamed up stairs. "I'm leaving. There coming to get me. I need to go." I knew they heard me because I heard the scuffling of there feet as they raced down the stairs.

"Yes, Child. I knew this day would come." Aro sighed sadly. Like he was actually sad that I wanted to leave. I know he wasn't sad about me. Just that my power was leaving too. "I have been prepared for this since you were 14. You are to live in Forks Washington. It's small. And rains a lot. You will be hard to find there. Just as long as you cover your scent." Aro finished. Just as Jane and Alec toppled down the stairs holding 2 duffel bags. My stuff.

I nodded. Picked up my stuff and headed to my car. Yes I know I'm 16. But living with vampires does have a few perks to it. My car was my baby. I never let anyone touch here. She's my own little Smart Roadster. The black paint has never been scratched.

All my senses were on vampire mode as I drove along the harbour to reach the ferry. Even I could swim faster than this thing. I reached the ferry just in time. My tyres screeched as I pulled on the brakes before I hit the car being loaded on. Why was everything so slow? So human. I couldn't help but think what my life might be like if the Volturi hadn't of killed my family. Would my life have been fun? Full of happiness. Would I have finished school? Would I be searching for a job? What would I want for my future? Would I have ever found my gift? Or would it have stayed dormant forever? Most of all I found myself thinking. Would my life be normal?

So many what ifs. But even I can't change the past. So I just have to live my life the way it is and stop thinking about the way it could have been.

I was woken from my day dream to find that we had already reached America. Had I really slept all journey? Wow I must have been tired.

"I'm sorry to wake you miss. But were about to unload the cars and you insisted that no one is to touch your car." The old man whispered politely to me. He smelled of alcohol and smoke.

"Ohh Yes thanks you." I replied as nicely as I could while trying not to breath. I forced a tight smile. And ran off to my precious car. I checked it over quickly for any dents or scratches to the paint work. Nothing. Hmm I really must give these men a tip. The Volturi gave me a black card. 100% access to ALL there accounts across the world. This means more than billions of dollars. I climbed into my car and drove off the ramp and into the streets. I already had the map memorized.

Before long I drove past the Welcome to Forks sign. The speed limit was 30 opps well 200 isn't that much over it. Is it? That's when the rain started. How come the whole drive over had just been cloudy then just as you hit Forks it starts to rain. I followed the instructions Aro wrote down for me. _Turn left about 200 yards after the Forks sign. This will lead you to a track almost completely hidden by trees. The gap should just be big enough for you to get through with out the trees touching your precious._

Trust Aro to make a joke out of something simple. I looked up to see a silver Volvo speeding towards me at least 4 times the speed limit. The driver talking on the phone. I made a split second decision and swerved. I was too late. My car scrapped against the side of the Volvo. Leaving a mix of black and silver scratches over the side of his car. My car tipped sideways. Then rolled 4 times before coming to a stop on the other side of the road. I looked over to the other driver to make sure he wouldn't see what I was about to do. My car was upside down and the doors were crushed. There was only one way I was going to get out and that was by kicking the door out. My poor car. But I had to make sure the other driver was ok, I took a deep breath and kicked the door. I may have used a bit to much strength because the door flew off my car and off into the forest. I crawled out of the wreck that was once my car. I surveyed the damage done to me.

My spine was snapped in several places, and two broken wrists. That may take a while to fix. (**A/N She can still walk and all that and she doesn't feel the pain because of what the volturi have put her through and also because of her gift.)** I could feel the blood running down my body from multiply cuts. Completely drenching me in blood. Losing this much blood would have killed a normal human. But since when was I normal. I turned and winced as I looked at what was left of my car. Pretty much nothing apart from a pile of scrap metal. I stepped forward and touched it with my blood drenched hand. I turned and started to walk away. When I heard a gasp.

**_Other Driver POV._**

I lay in my dear Volvo playing dead so the young girl could be taken away to the hospital. I had heard her bones crack as I slammed into her. My car rolled and came to a stop a little way down the road. The girl must have been going at least 150 mph for this to cause such a huge crash. I turned when I heard a loud crash coming from the girl's car. I looked just in time to see a door flying over the top of my twisted car and deep into the forest. I watched the car again to see the same girl crawl out of it. She stood up. And looked down at herself. As if assessing her situation. From what I heard when she crashed she must have broken both her wrists and at least 4 places on her spine. She was covered from head to toe in blood to much blood. And yet here she was standing in front of her car like nothing had happened. She turned and winced. Properly from the pain she was in. She stepped up to her car and touched it with a bloody hand. She turned and stared to walk towards me when I gasped.

She was beautiful. More than beautiful. She didn't look human. She looked like a goddess. Even with her hair and face covered in her own blood. Talking about blood why can't I smell it? Why aren't I going crazy with the thought of all that blood? I mean she is human. I can hear her heartbeat. Just not smell her blood which is a good thing. Ohh She's coming over. Play just waking up.

Sarah's POV

My eyes zeroed in on the man in the car. There was no blood. Strange. But that's not what caught my eye. I just couldn't help but stare at his hair. It was a beautifully strange shade of ginger. Almost bronze. He turned to look at me with piercing topaz eyes. If it hadn't been for his eye's I would have thought he was a vampire. He inched forward out of his piece of scrap metal and turned to look at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a song'ish tone.

"Fine" I managed to stutter.

"I called the ambulance while you were unconscious. I thought you were stuck." The boy with strange hair continued.

I felt my eyes widen when he said ambulance. "No, I'm fine honestly." I rambled. "It's only a few cuts nothing more."

"Please." He said. "I could sleep easier knowing you're actually alright." I sighed and gave in with a nod. Just as the ambulance spun around the corner.

The EMT's came rushing out and grabbed me and tried to pull me onto a stretcher. "Excuse me." I said angrily. "I can walk." I stormed off into the ambulance and took a seat while trying not to laugh. The boy politely refused his stretcher and stepped gracefully into the other ambulance. The next thing I new I was being rush off to hospital. What have I done?

I felt the ambulance crush to a halt. I jumped out the back and was escorted into the hospital by a young EMT. I was taken to a white room. Where they did some scans then I was taken to yet another room where a young doctor in his early 20's was looking at my x-rays with a stunned look on his face. I cleared my throat he jumped, Startled. "Funny, with all that blood you would expect a big scent. Weird." The man whispered far to low for a normal human to hear. "Hello, I'm Doctor Cullen." The man said as he looked up. He seemed to give me a strange sense of déjà vu. "Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked.

"Uh no I don't think so." Dr Cullen said politely.

"Ohh, It's just your name rings a bell." I replied. He just nodded then looked down at the x-ray again.

I stood up and silently walked over to him. "Anything good there. Doc." I asked once I was behind him. He jumped again.

"You should go lay down. I don't know how your able to move around but you have broken your back you should be paralyzed or at least in a lot of pain." He said sternly and yet concerned at the same time.

"Can you just plaster me up then send me home?" I asked setting my plan in motion.

"N..." Cullen started. But I cut him off.

"Yeah you're right let's just get this over with now. Shall we?" I said wincing at the thought of the pain I was about to put myself through. Right wrists first. _Crack. Crack_ All better I thought as I clicked my broken wrists back together. That wasn't so hard. I quickly looked up and Doctor Cullen who was staring back at me with a look of utter shock.

Ahh now for my back. This one may hurt. _Crack _Wince _Crack _Wince _Crack _Wince_ Crack_ Wince.

"All better." I said with a forced smile. That really did hurt. A lot. But then again I really wonder what it must feel like to have a broken bone for longer than a few days. That must really hurt. Not as badly as being tossed across the room like a doll though.

"You alright there Doc?" I asked suddenly concerned about this poor doctor. That must have scared him a lot. "Hmm looks like I may have to alter everyone's memory a bit seeing as I have school. I wouldn't want to be late." Ahh I sound like a nerd. But I really do want to go to school. I want to know what its like. If it's boring like everyone says. Or maybe it is really fun. I really do sound so clueless but it's true. I've never been to school. I was taught a lot. I remember everything every single Volturi vampire's have taught me. And I mean everything. You name it. I properly know it.

Ohh yes getting off track. Memory modifying. That's right.

10 minutes later and I was done. Now off to the crash site. I need to refabricate the accident. Make it seem like a one person accident. I looked around. Good no ones watching and took off into the forest.

Strange bronze haired boy. POV

I saw Carlisle walk out of the room that strange girl was in. He turned and looked at me dazed.

"Edward, Can you please enlighten me as to why you are here?" He asked politely.

"Don't you remember? I crashed into a girl. She's just in there. You were just talking to her." I said astounded. How can a vampire forget?

"No there was no one in the car, Edward. You crashed into a tree." Carlisle said. His voice and mind filled with concern.

"No. It was a girl. I saw it. I saw her. I saw the car. The blood and her face. Her bea..."

"Son, I think you should go home and rest." Carlisle said calmly. The way he always talks to his patience when they were stressed. I'm not a patient and I'm not stressed. I know what I saw. I know I saw that girl. That beautiful girl.

"Edward." Carlisle said sternly. "Go home." I looked up. Even I couldn't argue with Carlisle. I turned and walked through the familiar front doors just in time to see a blur of red and white disappearing into the forest. Wow whatever that was it must have been very quick. A bit too quick. I darted after it. I could hear its heartbeat. Just a fraction faster than humans. The blur disappeared when it reached the crash site. I climbed a tree and sat and watched. The girl from the crash. But what was she doing.

She walked over to my precious Volvo and picked it up. Wait a second. A Human. A human girl picking up a car. No way. I must be crazy.

She dropped it in front of a tree. She dented the tree and my car. What is she doing? Carlisle words sounded in my head. "_You crashed into a tree"_ Ohh She's fixing the crash site. Once she was finished with the car and tree. She picked up her car and literally threw it into the forest. "I'm sorry. Precious." The girl said in a sad melodic voice. Then started picking up all evidence that another car had been there.

If I hadn't of been there. Even I would have believed it. She looked up. Gasped. Then ran away. I got down from the tree. Stroked my Volvo one last time then ran back to the house. To get ready for school.

**_Sarah P.O.V_** **(Morning. She's Just Woken Up. 8:40am)**

Oh No. The Boy. That Boy was watching me. I should have been more careful. I can't find his mind to erase the memories. It's like he's not there. What am I going to do? I can't just go confess. Can I? No. Never. Never burden someone's with my secrets.

I must have scared him so much. He must be sitting there scared or at least very confused. I wonder if he goes to Forks High. Oh S*! School. I only have 20 minutes.

I rushed around the house in record speed. It only took 10mins. I sped out the door. Oh Shoot. I don't have a car. Looks like I'm running.

**(A/N-10mins Later. At School. Because I Am Lazy And Can't Be Bothered To Write About Her Running.)**

I made it. And just in time to. I looked around the car park. Wow it's rather full. A lot of different cars. They all look quite old though. My car (when I get another one) will never fit in.

_Screech._ Someone likes to burn rubber. That car sounds rather new. I looked up in time to see a huge jeep and a shiny silver Volvo much like the one that was totalled.

The cars parked in the only two open spots on the other side of the car park. 5 pale white people got out. To say they were beautiful was an understatement. They looked vampire but different somehow. No, I am seriously loosing it. Making ordinary people look like vampires. There is always an explanation. Like perhaps there father is a plastic surgeon or something. Yes that's it. A plastic surgeon.

But then again. They can't be related. I mean they all look different. There facial features are all perfect but there still not the same. There's a short girl. Almost pixie looking. My gift tells me her name in Mary Alice Brandon. But she goes by Alice Cullen. There's a blond haired boy holding her hand. His name is Major Jasper Whitlock. But he goes by Jasper Hale. Strange Major. That's a solider term. Why does that name ring a bell? Something I picked up in an old vampires mind. Must be a relation. The Muscular ones name is Emmet Dale McCarty. But also goes by the last name Cullen. The tall blonde girl is Rosalie Lillian Hale. And she goes by that name. Strange. What old names for such young people. Ohh there's one more. He has such beautiful hair. But wait no name? Strange. There's nothing at all.

I jumped when the bell rang. I stood and rushed over to the office. An old lady named Mrs Cope handed me a funny green slip. "Get all your teachers to sign this at the start of class then bring it back to me at the end of class. Dear." The lady said friendly. I just nodded. I've faced new born vampires with no fear and yet I am scared of school. Get a grip. The second bell went. I glanced at my timetable. Math. Then rushed over to Building 3. I arrived just as the teacher walked into class.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Taylor Volturi." I managed to stutter. He just nodded and stuck his hand out for the slip. I passed it over shakily. He gave it back. Then pointed to the seat in the farthest corner of the room. Does this man not know how to talk? And then he started. Now I see why this man never said a word. His voice made nails squealing down a chalk board seem like a lullaby. Through the whole hour and a half lesson all he did was talk. I bet he could talk his way out of a cardboard box if he wanted to. If this was school I want a refund. The bell was my saviour. I stood up and started to walk out of class when a hand touched my shoulder. I spun around. Reflex. And brushed his hand away.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton." He said proudly. His mind also voiced who proud he was. He thought he could get any girl he chose. But not this girl. Or the Cullen/hale girls. That's quite funny. He thinks he looks hot. Ok. He reminds me of a dog. Not a werewolf. No. Like a poodle. Or a spaniel. No He looks like a golden retriever. What with his blond hair and lopsided tongue out grin. He held out his hand. I started at it in disgust. "Your supposed to shake it." Mike the dog said. I just started at him. He coughed disgusting. Right in my face.

"Not likely. I might catch something." I said calming but with a hint of menace. I turned and walked away making sure I swished my hair in his face. Whipping him right in the eye. I heard him shout something. But I didn't listen to what. I was too busy trying to find an empty table in the busy cafeteria. I spotted it. Right in the far corner. Perfect. No one will bother me there. I walked quickly over to it and sat down. I took out my sketch book and started drawing.

**_Edward P.O.V_**

The cafeteria was so noisy. Not just out loud but also in my head. So full of nonsense. Every voice full of some kind of uninteresting rumour about someone else. Nothing ever of interest. At last we reached our table. Everyone sat down.

"Who's that?" Emmett asked.

"How are we meant to know?" Rosalie snapped.

"Who?" I asked. "I can't see anyone in your mind. It's like you're talking and looking at something your mind isn't visualising."

"That girl. She's new Everyone's throwing food at her." Jasper answered.

I looked over to where Jasper was looking. And there sat a girl. Her long hair was covering her face. People were throwing food. That's sad. Although they can't hit her. They seem to just miss her by mere inches. _Look closer_. Alice's mental voice sounded in my head. And so I did. It was unbelievable. The girl was moving a split second before the food hits. So it just misses her. _I want a shot. _Emmett's childish voice chanted. "No. Emmett." I said but it was too late. He had the bread roll in his hand and was throwing it far too fast. It would seriously hurt this girl. She won't be able to move in time.

The girls hand shot up like a rocket. The roll flew straight into her open hand. She glanced up. Her face still covered apart from her mouth. A bright grin was showing. She pulled her arm back. Readying it. There was no way she was going to be able to throw it all the way over the other side of the room. I was wrong again. But that's not what surprised me. She flicked her hand forward. The roll flew across the room at a blinding speed and smacked straight into Emmett's head. Knocking him off his chair. That was far too hard to have been human. I looked up at the girl. She was full out laughing now. She stood up. Looked over at us. Then walked out the back door. We decided to follow. Silently we stood up and followed. We kept to the shadows. Careful not to alert her to our presence. She kept walking until she reached a small forest. She turned. Her hair still in front of her face. Why did I have the strangest urge to wipe it away and touch her cheek?

"There's no point hiding." She sighed. "I do know your there."

Alice jumped down from the tree. "How?" She asked.

"Easy" The girl replied. "I heard you. There are 4 more up in the trees." Then she looked up slightly and waved right at me. Why do I know that voice? We all jumped down. The girl was now sitting on a rock. She brushed the hair out of her face. No it couldn't be...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Of Its Charaters.**_

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Hey, Your the boy from the crash." The girl said casually. "You owe me a new car." I felt my mouth turn into a scrowl. How dare she.

"I do not." I growled. The girls eyes light up. And she laughed. Wait laughed?

"I was joking. Ar..." She trailed off. "I mean my _father _is sending a new one over." The girl finished. What was she going to say? It sounded like Aro. But she wouldn't know Aro or any of the Volturi.

Alice stepped forward. "So, What's your name?" She chirped. The girl stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Sarah Taylor. It's a pleasure to meet you Mary Alice." The girl. I mean Sarah said with a huge grin. Alice jumped back.

"What? How do you know my name?" The girl Mary Alice stuttered in utter shock. Shoot. I didn't think that through. "I saw it on your book." Nice save.

"No my book says Alice. How did you know my name was Mary?" Alice demanded. Opps. "Umm, I just did. I guess." I replied. There that's almost the truth.

"Who are you?" The bronze haired boy asked.

"Like i said. I'm Sarah Taylor."

"WHO are you?" The boy repeated menacingly.

"Sarah." I replied completly unfased. I've faced vampires. A little boy acting tough isn't going to scare me.

"No. I know you from somewhere. Where? My mind tells me Italy. But that can't be right." The boy mumbled quietly. In the distance the bell rang. Signaling the end of lunch. "I'm off." I shouted as i ran human speed back to the school. Time for biology.

Who was this strange girl. There is defiantly something different about her. Italy. What about Italy. I think i met her in Italy. Where? The only place i went was Volterra. Maybe she was in the crowd as i ran past? No that's not it. Oh. The bell. Biology. _Bloodtyping ._Mr Banners mental voice sounded in my head. Oviously not meant for me to hear. A surprise for the class. I might stay here. Should i warn Bella. No. I'll just let her get on with it. She needs to learn to, well not faint. And so i sit and wait.

**Sarah's P.O.V**

Bloodtyping seriously? This will be so boring. I hope i can control myself. I may be human. But i do have some vampire in me. That needs to be sustained once in a while. And i can't remember the last time i hunted. But i have to go. First day. I need to be there. I took a deep breath in and walked into class. Everyone was already sitting at tables. I walked over to the teacher. Mr Banner. "You must be Sarah Volturi." I heard a gasp from a girl sitting next to the only empty seat. Silent mind. Strange. "Slip please. Then go sit by Isabella. Her lab partner seems to have ditched. So you shall be hers today." I nodded and walked over to the Silent girl. Isabella. And sat down.

"Hi." I whispered. She looked petrified.

"No, You can't take me now. We had an agreement. Alice saw it." She whispered back. Growing whiter. And her heartbeat picking up. She must be honestly scared.

"I'm Sorry?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" Hold on. Silent girl. Cullens. Alice. Bronze hair. It all fits. "Bella Swan?" I asked. The Silent girl?"

She looked right into my eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked growing confidence.

"You owe me more curtiousy than that. I helped you." I said quietly.

"Help me. Your family almost killed me."

"Maybe me family tried to but i stopped them."

"How?"

"I told them. No."

"No, You told them No. No one in the guard has that authority."

"Who says i was part of the guard?" I asked slyly.

"Miss Swan. Miss Volturi. Are you quite finished yet?" Mr Banner asked rudely. Ending our conversation. "Yes Sir." I said kindly. Smiling sweetly.

"Anyway." Mr Banner continued. "As i was saying. Blood typing. You all know what to do so go."

Bella growned. "You need to get over it." I said.

"You shouldn't be here." Bella demanded. "You might lose control and hurt someone."

"Bella. Listen. I have a heartbeat." I whispered. "I'm human."

She gasped. Was it really that big a shock. Ok maybe it is. Bella shakily picked up a pin and pricked her finger. Bright red blood oozed to the surface. She held her breath and smeared the blood onto a thin glass microscope plate.

I pricked my finger. This wasn't going to be good. I smeared it onto the glass plate and placed the other one on top. Bella put her blood plate onto one of the microscopes. While i put mine on the other. Mr Banner walked round and quickly peered into Bella's microscope. He stood up again then did a double take. I zeroed my eyes in using my vampire like eyes. Oh i see. There's a tiny bit of venom floating around in the blood cells. Mr Banner peered in mine. In MINE. Oh No. He gasped. Mine must be swimming with venom. I knew this was a bad idea. He rubbed his eyes.

"What is this? Miss Volturi?" Mr Banner asked. He looked up at me. Right into my eyes. Good keep eye contact. "It's my blood, sir." I said snarkly.

"And the goo floating in it?" He asked intriged. I let me gaze pierce his. I saw his eyes fog over. Perfect. "It's a contaminated slide, Isn't it sir?" I said. Still not breaking eye contact. He just nodded. "You should look at someone elses slide now, sir And don't come back over here." He nodded again. I broke eye contact and he turned and walked away to Newtons desk. Pathetic. Humans are so easy to influence. I sound like a vampire. Thats not good.

Bella coughed. I admit I forgot she was there. "Yes Bella?" I said as politly as possible.

"You said you weren't one of the guard. What were you?" Bella asked. I looked at her and mouthed "Later." Then out loud I said "You never know when someone maybe listening." She nodded. Maybe the more I get to know her the easier I will be able to get in her mind. Yes, thats it. That's exactly what I shall do. Bella tapped me on the shoulder. "Sarah, the bell just went. Do you know where your headed?" She asked. "Gym." I Mumbeled. "Me too." She said. "Come with me." And lead the way out.

**(After Gym.)**

What a bore. Having to watch everyone slowly run around a track. I say slowly but I mean slowly for me. I'm used to vampire speed. So this was just tourture. Bella really wasn't very good at hand-eye co-ordination. Infact that's a lie. She was awful. I may have to give her a few tips.

Just my luck. I step outside and it starts to pour down. Not the kind of rain you see on tv but the kind you literally step outside and you are drenched to the bone. And I have to walk. So annoying. I wish my car would hurry up and get here. I have to walk human speed until I reach the big forest but thats like 15 minutes away. Not fun. Better start now before it gets worse.

I'm about to step in the rain when guess who shows up. Bella. My saviour. She pulls up in her chevy and asks "Do you want a lift?" "I live out in the woods. Do you you really want to go out that far? I answer.

"I'm going out there anyway. So get in." I nod and get in.

She drives so slow. "Just turn right here." I said. And she did. "Hey, You live right opposite the Cullens. You should come over" She said.

"I don't know, What would they say about me coming uninvited?" I asked.

"Your not unintived. I just invited you. Come on." She said. And turned the car around and drove up hardly noticable driveway.

At the end of the driveway was a house. A big beautiful house. It was bright white. Like a cottage but with hree stories. I tried to look for flaws but found none. Amazing considering my eye sight. I got out the car stunned. We walked over to the door which opened just as we got there. And there stood two amazingly young and beautiful people. I seem to be using beautiful a lot tonight. But that really was the only way to describe it. Its like putting the colours of rain into words. Rather impossible.

It was a man and a woman. Esme Cullen and Carisle Cullen. Carisle the doctor. They both introduced themselves and let me in. Carisle pulled me to one side. And said "I don't know what you did yesturday. But you made me forget about you. And yet today I remember. So i'm watching you. Any funning buisness then i'm afraid you will have to leave." I nodded. My mind far away thinking about how he managed to remember. No human should be able to remember. Unless he's not human. "What are you?" I asked loudly. I heard people gasp upstairs and someone outside froze. Hold on they shouldn't have heard that.

"I am myself, Dear." Carilse replied. With a look of absolute inoccence on his face. Too much innoccence. I'll try another one. I will get an staright answer. "What do you eat?" I asked. The people upstairs stopped beathing.

"We don't e..." Carilse cut himself off. "What I meant was we are vegitarians" Gottcha.

Cullen. Beautiful. Gold eyes. Vegitarians. Different and yet the same. Awesome hearing.

OMG. The Cullen's are. "VAMPIRES." Opps. I shouted it out. Oh no. There all here looking at me. This is a trap. It's got to be a trap. No way could I have run away from a life full of vampires just to fall into a town with a covern of 7 vampires. What luck.

"How do you know?" The blond girl Rosalie asked.

"I just do." I replied and ran out the door full vampire speed pelt. I didn't stop until I was in my house. They wont follow me. They can't. I have no scent.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight. Sadly.**_

**Sarah P.O.V**

What a stupid thing to do. Running out the house at vampire speed. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. Now they will think i'm a vampire. How could I have been so stupid. And then it dawned on me. Bella's with them. She nows where I live. I'll have to leave. They may be friends of _his_. Did I mention how stupid I am. Thats when I heard the crunching of fast feet. It's the Cullens. I have to hid. I know I do. But I can't. Let them come I can take them on. I'm a Princess. I guard my palace. I shall stand my. So no fear.

So not fear echoed in my head. I used to say that all the time. Back when I was, well, doing what I did before I ran. Pathetic. I ran away. The strong, fearless killing machine ran away. Oh how _he _would laugh. If I hadn't burnt him alive that is.

The Cullens are at the door. Their thoughts are all of peace and harmony. No violence. But thoughts can lie. There inside now. I got into a defencive crouch. Just like the old days. The tall blond one, Jasper, slide round the corner. And sunk into a crouch when he saw me.

"I will fight you." I warned him.

"What can a child do to me." He sneared menacingly. I sunk lower. Signalling go. We sprung into the air. He grabbed my hand and crushed the bone. I swung him round and smashed him into the wall. I breathed. He was up and coming towards me. Fast. I closed my eyes. Took a deep breath and jamp into the air. I grabbed the chandiler and used it to project myself onto his back. I grabbed his neck while he tried to shake me off. I dug my nails in.

"Do you back down, Major?" I asked. "Do you order a retreat. Or just a cival chat? Major Whitlock"

He gasped and stopped struggling. I slipped off his back just as the other Cullens arrived in the room. "We heard the crash from outside. Are you hurt Jasper. What did the beast do to you." Alice trilled in a fast voice.

"Beast?" I asked shocked. "How dare you call me a beast?" I ran over to her and held her off the ground by her neck. "I am no beast." I set her back on the ground. "Now sit down, I shall tell you my story. Right after I fix my wrist" I said while glaring at Jasper.

**Edward P.O.V**

That girl, Sarah was amazing. I saw the fight in Jasper's mind. Even he was amazed. And she bet him. No one has ever bet Jasper. Not even me. She was natural. Like a goddess of war. Like a killing machine. Oh my. Sarah Taylor Volturi the Killing Machine. Thee Sarah Taylor. No one ever saw her unless they were about to die. Are we about to die? I should hope not.

Shh brain she's talking.

"Where should I start?"She asked.

"The beginning. The day you were born." Alice said.

"Ok." She replied. "When I was born I new I was different. I was smart. Too smart. I could talk by the age of 6 months. And at the age of 1 I could read, write, dance. Anything a adult could do. I could to. It was restricting. Imagine the way you think and act now shoved into a 1 year olds body. Awful. When I was 2 I was for lack of a better word, a guenius. I could feel the bodys power and channel it into different parts of my body. I started with simple things like running faster and being stronger. By the age of 3 I was learning to channel the power to my brain. It worked. I discovered my gift. Which most people only get when they become vampires. I invent. Nothing physical but mentally. In your brain like images and reading minds. I control emotions by planting certain images that give you a certain reaction. When I was 4 the Volturi found out about my gift. They came in the night. Killed my parents and took me. They trained me. Harnessed my power made it stronger more powerfull by injecting me with venom and making me neutralize it. Its still in there like a blister about to pop. They sent me out to kill there enemies. Sarah the killing machine. And for my help they named me Princess." Sarah took a deep breath. "Princess Sarah Taylor Volturi the Killing Machine. Well one night it went wrong. I was sent out to kill _him_. It all went well until I burnt _him_. He told me something. "I'll be back." And the way he said it. It was confident. He knew he was coming back. And I know it too. So I ran. I told the Volturi I was leaving. And I ran away like a coward. I turned my back on my old life and decided to just try and be normal. What a joke. Me, Normal." She finished shaking her head.

"How old are you?" Esme asked.

"16" Sarah replied.

"And you live alone?" Sarah just nodded.

"Not anymore. Grab some stuff. Your moving in with us." Esme said in her motherly voice.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked shyly. Esme nodded. Sarah smiled. Its one of the most beautiful things i've ever seen. Snap out of it, Edward. You have a girlfriend.

Sarah was back after about 5 minutes carrying a suitcase and little gucci bag. She smiled at. At me. I almost squealed like a girl. I crushed it down and smiled back. It must have looked funny beacause she laughed. No wait. She said she can read minds.

"Are you reading my mind?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I can't read yours." She said as she walked out the door. She ran over to our house. And was sitting on her suitcase by the time we got there. Esme opened the door and led her up to the guest room. Which I guess is no longer a guest room. Its her's now.

"EDDIE!" Oh god, No. "Bella." I said with a forced smile. Yes Bella is a wonderful girl but she's not my kind of girl. I mean she was to begin with but then she got all clingy and posessive. She has to be near me and all she wants is well, something I do not plan on giving her. I can't keep stringing her along. "Bella, I really don't know how to say this but i'm sorry I can't be with you anymore." She just stared.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, I keep seeing you. Your not my girl. Not the girl that attracted me. You changed. Sorry." I said slowly.

She spun round ans slapped me. If I had been expecting that I would have perpared myself and it wouldn't have hurt. But sadly I wasn't prepared and it did hurt. A lot. Then I heard sniggering behind me. I turned to see Sarah sitting at the top o f the stairs. Giggling. I glared at her. Her giggling turned into full blown laughter. She was laughing so hard that when she stood up she slipped and rolled down the stairs. She didn't stop when she got to the bottom. She kept going and landed on me. Knocking me down too.

"Owww" She said threw her laughter.

"You knew she was doing to slap me. Didn't you?" She nodded. And then I realised the position we were in. She was lying straight on top of me. Face to face. Chest to chest. And she was still laughing . Making us both vibrate. And then I was laughing. It really was hilarious.

When our laughter had died down. I asked "Do you think you could get off me now?" Even though I didn't want her to. I wanted us to stay this way forever.

"No, I thought I might stay like this." Sarah said jokingly as she tried to get up. I grabbed her arms and pulled her back down.

"Ok." I said. And so we did. I had no idea where the rest of the family were but at that moment I really didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not And Will Most Likely Never Own Twilight Or Any Of Its Characters.**_

**Sarah P.O.V**

It's amazing that I spent years with the Volturi and they never felt like family. I never really fitted in. At yet i've been in Forks for 1 day and I already have friends and a slightly disfunctional family. And the best thing is. I fit in. Like a jigsaw. I thought I had all I needed in life. Putting all the pieces together just to find I was missing the last piece. I found it. The little piece. The Cullens. They make the jigsaw of my life complete. Full.

"Why the smile?" Edwards voice broke me from my thoughts. I'm smiling?

"I just realised, My life is complete. I have everything I ever wished for." I said. Wow, I can hear the smile in my voice. I've never been this happy. Ever. And then I started laughing. Edward looks so confused.

"I'm still lying on you." I snorted. He shrugged. He doesn't care. There's that grin I love. Wait I love? How can I, Sarah Taylor, love?

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. My head against his chest.

"You smell good." I mumbled. His laughter shook through his body. Making us both shake. What, He does smell good. I can't even describe it. Its like trying to describe a summers day. Impossible.

"You hop from one to another quick. Don't you Eddie." Said a soprano voice. Alice. Edward growled. Cute. And stood up. Pulling me with him. He was still holding my hand.

_I know you didn't like Bella, Edward. But I've seen me and Sarah becoming best friends. So don't break her heart or i'll break you. _**(A/N Alice's Thoughts. From Now On I'm Going To Write Thoughts In Italics And The Name Of The Person In Bold And Brackets)**

I laughed. I had to. This was funny. "He won't break my heart Alice. And if he does I give you full permission to hurt him." I said. The look on Alice's face was priceless. She forgot I could read minds. I don't do it often. But when it's directed at someone and it's about me I tend to automatically pick up on it.

Alice shook her head and walked away.

"So." Edward said awkwardly.

"So." I repeated. "Umm, Well that was interesting."

"Yeah." Edward replied.

"Eddie." I laughed. The look on his face told me to run. So I did. Screaming "Eddie." As I ran. Good Gosh. He's fast. I took off into the trees. I jumped and grabbed the nearest branch. I swung up onto it and climbed to the top. I sat on the tip of the tree. Wonderfull look out. Now where is Edward? I can't see him. Ah well. I'll just sit here until I do.

**Edward P.O.V**

I shook my head. Sarah. She called me Eddie. I hate that name. Even though it did sound nice coming from her lips. Obviously my experession said differently. Because she ran off into the forest shouting "Eddie." I chased after her. But I lost her scent. It just stopped when I got to a tree. And then I heard it. A gunshot. Not a hunting gun. But a glock model 22. A police gun. Why would someone be shooting using that. And the bullet hit close to here. Extremely close.

_**A/N I Know Extremely Short Chapter But This Was More A Filler Chapter Than Anything.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Short Chapter Alert! But Its Short For A Reason. I Promise Next Chapter Will Be Longer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Related Characters. Exepct Sarah Taylor.**_

**Sarah P.O.V**

I heard the gunshot. It was to close for my likeing. I started to move when I felt a searing pain in my chest. I looked down. Blood and lots of it. Whoever took this shot was good. Very good. Right next to my heart. It would have killed me if it were any closer to my heart. I would rather death. I know I sound suicidal now but I would. Yes, the bullet didn't hit my heart. It was worse it hit the venom blister. The venoms seeping thought my veins into my heart as I think this. There's no way to stop it. I'm feeling light headed. Dizzy. Crap. I'm going to fall. And thats what I did. I fell. From the top of the tree. Right into Edwards arms. If I wasn't dying this would be hilarious. I faintly hear Edward gasp. Before I pass out.

**Edward P.O.V**

Sarah literally fell from the tree into my arms. I was about to laugh when I saw the blood. I gasped. The gunshot was aimed at Sarah and it hit it's target. I looked down at her she was u_nconscious__. I smelled venom. She's changing and there's nothing I can do about apart from make it as comfortable as possible. I carried her back to the house. The set her on the bed as everyone walked in. _

___Son, What happened? - __**Carlisle**_

___Oh my, The poor dear. I have to help. - __**Esme**_

___Yay, Another nonbreakable sister. She can be everything Alice and Rose aren't. Yay. - __**Emmett**_

___Oh God, The smell. So tempting. No, She is your sister. You will not eat your sister. - __**Jasper**_

___She better not be prettier than me. - __**Rosalie**_

___Twinkle twinkle little star. - __**Alice**_

_"Later." Was all I said. Sarah is my priority right now. I don't even care about Alice blocking me out. Everything else can wait.___

_**Sarah P.O.V**_

_So much pain. I want to scream. But I can't. I won't. I can't show weakness. Show no fear. Show no pity. Show no mercy. Think. Remember. Volturi. Remember what they said. Only the weak die. And I am not weak. I shall never be weak. I shall find ____him__ and I shall kill him. Love is weakness. Love. Edward. I have to forget. I have to forget him. Forget the Cullens. Forget love. Forget friendship. Forget family. I have to go back. I have to kill. I have to survive. I cannot love Edward until my past demons are dead. Nothing more than ashes. I will kill ____him.__ I have to. The last thing I thought before I slipped into the black again was. ____Forget._


	6. Chapter 6

___**A/N Second To Last Chapter. **_

___**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**_

_**Sarah P.O.V**_

_I woke up. Crazy right. I thought I died. The last thing I remember was hiding from someone. Then BANG. And I fell. I remember the gun shot. But not the shooter. Or the reason I was in a tree. A tree. I know I love trees but why was in one. I was running. Fast. But I was happy. Why was I happy? And where the hell am I? _

_I stood up and looked around. This place is so familular. Its's like __deja vu. Theres a mirror. I walked over to it. OMG! I screamed. My eyes. Oh My eye. Red. Bright red. Staring back at me. I have to be dreaming. I pinch myself. I can't be. No. Never. Once I got over the shock of my eyes. I saw the rest of me. Long pale blond hair down to my waist with pink tips. Cute.__ My lips are fuller and i'm taller. Only slightly. My legs are thinner. I look. Well I look like I fit in with the Volturi. Atlast. I don't have to worry about being teased about how I look. Over all I look like a vampire. Most vampires blend in. But I. I have a very dangerous look about me. Something in my eyes. Deterination. _

_I heard a slight tapping noise behind me. Footsteps. Getting closer. I drop into fighting stance. The door opens and in walks a handsome bronze haired guy. _

_"Sarah" He gasps._

_"Who the hell are you?" I asked. My mind tells me to fight. To pounce and run. But I can't. I don't want to hurt this man. I don't wait for an answer. Instead I turn and jump out the window and run. I don't look back. I run towards a sign. Forks. I'm in Forks. I know this place. My house is around the corner. Why do I remember places but not people. I mean I had to be in that house for a reason. But why do I not know? I jamp into my car and spin out of the drive. I have to go home. Home. Why does that sound so hollow. Is Volterra still my home? No. So where am I going? Hunting. I'm going vampire hunting. I won't live in fear. I shall become fear again. When vampires hear my name they will shake with terror. And when they see my face they will try to run and hide. And I will kill them. No mercy. _

_Where is ____he__? I've never actually searched for ____him__. But now things are different. The tables have turned. I'm no longer a sitting duck. No one who threatens me will live for very long. I will kill any vampire who gets in my way. _

_Sarah Taylor is back and here to stay._

_**Edward P.O.V **_

_Why did she run away? Doesn't she realise she loves me? She'll be back. It will only be a matter of time. It's fate. Alice saw it. Most visions change. But not this one. _

_**Sarah P.O.V**_

_I found I never saw him. I just new he was there.I have to kill him. But he's quick and has a gift. He's a amzing tracker. Better than me. So he know how to escape. Even he realises times have changed. So he keeps running. And I will keep following. Following until I find him and kill him. _

_Rumours have spread. People are talking. They know i'm back and deadlier than ever. There all either afraid or stupid. Many cocky vampires have tried to catch me off guard and kill me. Something to do with boosting there vampire status. Making themselves Legand by being the ones to kill the killing machine. Blah blah blah. _

_But I think they understand now. No one can beat me. The cocky vampires are all ashes now. So yeah I think they get it._

___**(A/N 100 Years Have Past)**_

_It's been 100 years. 100 years since I became a vampire. 100 years since I started tracking ____him.__ Its been a long century. Full of fighting and killing. Tracking and running. I haven't actually sat down in all this time. Not a single day off. I haven't even touched a book. But today is different. I'm going to do something for me. I'm going back to forks. Back to the place I was born. The place my family died. The place I hid. And the place I died. _

_I drove past the sign. And up to my house. Nothing's changed. The house is as old and haunting as always. I walk in the house is dusty and slightly unsettling. _

_Over the past 100 years I realised some of my memories were missing. All of Forks. I forgot why I never staying my house. Who I met and what I did. It just isn't there. And the worst thing is I know it isn't there. Its like looking at a set of books and realising one is missing but being unable to remember which one. But all my visions of Forks have been blurry swirls of colour. So I know something is here. But I don't know what._

_My parents room. Everything's exactly the same as the day they died. Same bedding same clothes laid out. Same blood stains. On the floor right infront of the bed. Next to each other. I remember my parents died hand in hand. I stepp out of that room to many bad memories. I ask myself. Why stay here then? Its mine. I want to stay here. I want to remember. So I shall do exactly the same things I did 100 years ago. Retrace me steps._

_School is in 30 minutes. I should leave now. _

_The towns the same. Nothing has changed at all. Newton's Outfitters is still standing. I bet Mike's grandson or something works there now. I wonder if they will be like Mike. Bet they will. I drove up to the school. Its still the same. Old. Brick. Yeah. The same. I screech into a parking spot. The back of my mind notes it's exactly the same spot as when I was last here. I walk up to the office. _

_A old lady, Mrs Mack, hands me a timetable and a sheet. "Get your teachers to sign thins." She says not looking up from her computer screen. Not even a hello. Thats nice. I grab it. And walk off._

_To math. I laughed and walked off. In class I handed the teacher my sheet. He signs it and handed it back. And points to the seats. I look at him. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" I asked. These children have no manners. "Mr Moyer, Now go sit down." He replied. I smiled sweetly and sat down at the back. Everyone's looking. I put my feet up on the desk. My Moyer glares at me. I glare back and he quickly ceases eye contact. Wimp. _

_Now what do I do? I thought that by now I would have a lead. Some kind of new memory or __deja vu. I was knocked out of my thought by a little hand smaking down on my shoulder._

_"Your in my seat." The little girl growled. Wow she looks like Edwards and Bella. Hold up. Who the hell are Edward and Bella? _

_"Move." the girl growled again._

_"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" I asked laughing. "A little half breed like you." The rage on her __face was evident. _

_"I suggest you move, before i get angry." She whispered._

_"And I suggest you go before I rip your head off." I whispered sweetly. The teacher chose that moment to walk over "Renesmee, Go sit somewhere else."_

_"Renesmee." I snorted. She glared. I started laughing. _

_"We do not tollerate bullying here." Mr Moyer said._

_"I wasn't bullying her. I was laughing at her name. Big difference." I said still laughing as I stood up. _

_"Sit back down." Mr Moyer barked just as a high pitched squealing noise came from the anouncer speaker. To high pitched for humans to hear. But very painful for vampires. Me and that Renesmee chick both covered our ears. It was painful. It stopped just as a voice on the speaker said. "Sarah Taylor Volturi please come to the main office, Thank you." _

_Renesmee gasped. I shrugged and walked out. I'd seen that I needed to go to the office what I didn't see was what was waiting just out the door. A hand shot out and pinned me up againis the lockers. I gasped. A whisper in my head was saying Bella. I gasped again as all my memories came flooding back. It was that simple. My mind and my heart finally wanted to remember and so they did. Sounds cheesy. Right. But not everything in life is difficult._

_Bella's hand tighted around my throught. _

_"I see Edward came back for you then." I said conversationally. _

_"Yes, He did. After that curse on his mind was lifted. How dare you corupt him like that. Edward loves me and only me." She whispered._

_"Why don't we take this else where. You never know who could see or hear us. And I know you want to scream and rant at me. Maybe throw a few things. I'll be nice. You can even take your precious Cullens too. How does that sound?" I asked teasingly. "Oh yeah, and thanks for shooting me. I never would of guessed you had that good aim." She growled as I walked out towards the forest. "Go get your Cullens. I'll be in the forest. Just follow my scent."_

_From where I was sitting in the tree I could see the Cullens coming. They stood in the middle of the clearing. Watching all sides. As if I was going to randomly spring out at them. Prehaps I should. In the middle of the circle was Bella and Renesmee. I should scare them._

_I used my gift to make 3 versions of myself. I jumped down from the tree. Then made the three me's walk into the clearing from 3 different sides. _

_"Hello" We said._

_"Omg. There's three of them." Emmett shouted._

_"Thank you, Captain Obvious." We said with a laugh. I changed back to one of me. It's just easier. And I don't have to worry about 3 different sneek attacks. "The floor is yours Bella. But one question first. Why did you shoot me?" The Cullens all gasped. Edward was looking at her with on hell of a scary experession on his face. It reminded me of someone. But who?_

_"You shot her?" Edward growled. "Please tell me she's lying." It was directed at Bella but I answered. _

_"Of course it was her." I whispered. "She wanted you all to her self. But she can't have you. Because your mine." I finished seductively. Gross. I could never want him. I was blinded last time. By youth and lust. I could never love someone like him. I've had 100 years to live and I realise now that I don't love him. I never did. _

_I'm going to play around. I hate Bella and what better way to make her pay than to show her how sleasy her husband really is. I'm going to enjoy this._

_"That's my husband your talking to." Bella shouted. _

_"And? He likes it." I said. _

_"He does not." Bella replied. "He could never love a home wreaker like you."_

_"But he can love a murderer?" I asked. _

_"I'm not a murderer. I shot you. But I didn't kill you." She said._

_"Bella, I'm dead. I'm as dead as everyone else standing here. I have no heartbeat. I don't sleep or cry. I'm cold." I replied menacingly. "I am dead."_

_"Well Edward doesn't love you. He can't. We can only love one person. Not two" Bella retorted._

_"Two words Bella, Jacob Black."_

_"That's different." Bella stuttered._

_"Mum, What about Jake?" Renesmee asked slowly._

_"Your mother loved Jacob." I said smiling. Renesmee screamed and ran away screamming "I can't believe you Mum. You loved my husband."_

_Everyone was silent._

_"Opps." I said to break the silence. "Didn't see that one coming."_

_"Yah think." Rosalie said as she stormed after Renesmee. I shook my head. Edward, Alice and Jasper had snuck off already and the others slowly walked out of the forest and back to there cars. _

_I sat on the forest floor enjoying the silence. I heard footsteps. Fast, quick foot steps. Three vampires walking towards the clearing. I whipped around into my fighting stance. This is it. My mind whispered. The moment you've been waiting over 100 years for. And then they emerged. I gasped. It can't be. No. I'm going to kill them!_


	7. Chapter 7

___**A/N Last Chapter. If You Don't Like The Ending. Get Over It.**_

___**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**_

_**Sarah P.O.V**_

_"You! You!" I Screeched. "I trusted you. I lived with you. Even though it was only a day. I still lived with out." I was shaking and he could be. His coven thinks it because i'm scared. Oh how they are wrong. I will kill him. I loved him. I trusted him. I let my guard down. _

_"Does everyone else know?" I asked. He shook his head. Act scared. I've waited 100 years for this. I'm going to stretch it out abit. Enjoy every second. Use eveything I was ever taught. Starting with act defencless. Lull them into false security._

_"Please. You don't have to do this." I pleaded. Gosh, if I didn't know better I wouldn't realise I was faking. "I'll do anything" Except what you want me to do. I added silently._

_"Anything." He cackeled. "You don't know what you just got yourself into." _

_"My sisters been watching you. Your a useless tracker." He said._

_"I may not be able to track." I answered. "But I sure can fight. If I remember rightly. I'm the one who killed you."_

_"You killed me once. It won't happen again."_

_This is boring. He's not taking the bait. Take the next step. Bravado and questions._

_"Are you sure about?" I asked._

_"I'm very sure." He replied._

_"Well then if i'm going to die. Then how did you sirvive?" I asked._

_"I can't die. Without a willing sacrifice." He answered truthfully. "Enough of this. I'm bored. And I want you to die. I've waited 100 years. You shall die today. Do you remember this day?"_

_"Yes. It's exactly 100 years since I killed you infront of your brother and sister. And today they shall watch me do it again."_

_And with that I pounced forward. Bearly missing him. I paralized his brother and sister. They wont move unless I die or take of the curse. _

_He turned and grabbed my hair. He swung me around and let go. I hit the tree with a crash. So he wants to play to. Thats fine with me. I climbed the tree. I looked down he was following. I swung to the next tree just as he reached the first. I climbed slightly down the tree and waited. He finally jumped across to the same tree. I grabbed his leg and sent a shock.__**(A/N A Shock Is Literally A Electric Shock)**__ He gasped and let go of the tree. I swung him around and sent him flying back into the clearing. He skidded across the ground and hit the bottom of a tree at the other end. _

_It started to rain. I looked up and smiled. _

_I walked back into the clearing just as he looked up. I smiled and he started screamming in pain. Writhering and squealling. I aimed a kick at his stomach. He grunted and slammed back into the tree. I turned and walked away. I heard him get up and dive at me. I grabbed his neck mid dive and smashed him into the ground. He bit my wrist. I let go and he was on me sitting on me with his hands around my neck. I shocked him again. He let me go. I stood up and so did he._

_"I killed your parent's you know" He said. "I've been planning this since that day. I knew you would be mine. And your parents were a hinderance. So I told the volturi about you. And so my plan was set in motion. My sister saw it all and my brother set it up. I watched your parent's scream and plead __on their hands and knees. I watched the light leave their eyes and heard there last breath as I sucked them dry." That's it. He went to far. He has to die. Now. _

_Something snapped inside of me. Watching him talking about killing my parents as if it was the weather. I felt it. Power. Oh so much power. It's always been there. Waiting for this moment. And now the barrier has snapped. Its pouring through my body like blood._

_I screamed. Snapped my head back. I was shaking. And all he was doing was watching in awe._

___**His**__** P.O.V**_

_She threw her head back. And screamed. And then she looked at me. Her eyes were the brightest of pinks and full of burning hatred. I flinched. Her hair was flying everywhere as if caught in a neverending gust of wind. And for the first time I was scared of her. She smiled evilly._

_**Sarah P.O.V**_

_He's scared. I can see it in his eyes. I smiled. He knows he's doomed. I stepped forward and he started backing up until he reached a tree. He can't move. I'm still a few meters infront of him. He's looking for an escape. I reach my hand out and he lifts off the ground. Struggling with his neck. Like somethings grabbing him. Oh wait I am. Just not with my hand. I stepp forward. He aims some kicks at me. _

_"Not this time." I said. My voice echoing throughout the clearing. "Your not escaping. I've waited 100 years to do this. I'll say it slowly. I'm going to kill you Edward Cullen. Alice and Jasper can't help you this time. Your going to die." And I smiled. _

_"Stupid girl" Edward wheezed. "I can't die."_

_"No Edward, You are stupid. You told a girl who can tell when anyone is lying the only way to kill you." I said smiling. I knew what I had to do. _

_I let go of his neck and turned away. I walked to the middle of the clearing. Closed my eyes and breathed. _

_"This is for you Mum and Dad." I said as Edward laughed. I made Alice and Jasper walk to me. They stood hand in hand. Eyes wide. Staring at me. I heard a soft jump and lifted my hand into the air. Grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him into my arms. I wrapped them around him. And whispered in his ear. "You get what you want. I burn alive. And I get what I want. You, Alice and Jasper. Dead." And with that the flames rose from the ground. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the Cullens smiling. They knew._

_"I'm sorry." Bella shouted. _

_My name is Sarah Taylor. I'm 116 years old. And i'm dead. Again._

___**A/N When I Started This Story I Had No Idea What Was Going To Happen. I Let My Fingers And My Mind Run Free While I Was Typing. I Didn't Plan On It Being Edward. But As I Typed The Clearing Scene In The The Chapter Before This It Just All Fell Into Place. Sorry If You Are Dissappointed In The Ending But I Felt Sarah Always Wanted To Do What Everyone Wanted And So She Fufilled Her Enemies Wish Aswell As Her Own. That's It For This Story. Ciao. x**_


End file.
